It is well known to provide non-aqueous dispersions containing a graft copolymer in a liquid carrier having a high resistivity and a low dielectric constant such as an aliphatic hydrocarbon. We found that the dispersability and the stability of the non-aqueous dispersions as above can be improved by adding polyethylene, polyethylene wax or paraffin wax having a softening point of 60.degree. C to 130.degree. C to the non-aqueous dispersion. The present invention is based on this finding.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a non-aqueous dispersion containing a graft copolymer, having high dispersability and stability.